villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King Vortigern
'King Vortigern or simply Vortigern '''is the tyrannical king of Mordred and the main antagonist of the 2017 fantasy/action-adventure film ''King Arthur: The Legend of the Sword. He is portrayed by Jude Law, who voiced Pitch Black. History Mordred, an iron fisted warlock, and his armies lay siege to Camelot, seeking to establish the dominance of magic-wielding mages over humankind. Uther Pendragon, king of the Britons, infiltrates Mordred's lair and beheads him, destroying his forces and saving Camelot. One day the evil brother by Uther, Vortigern he love throne of the king he sacrificated your wife Elsa to sea witches and he as invocated the knight demon and kill the wife of Uther in fight, the Uther's Son as survived who escape whit the boat and winds up in Londinium and he founds and raised by prostitutes, who name him Arthur. Arthur grows into a skilled fighter and man of the streets, alongside his friends Tristan and Backlack. Arthur and your friends fight one team viking headed by Kartajan, the man who had mistreated one of the prostitutes, forcing them to pay her a year's wages for their behavior. The group as defeated by Blacklags. Vortigern's minions, and Arthur learns that the Vikings were guests of the king and attacking them, therefore, constitutes a crime against him personally. Arthur tries to escape the city, but is caught and put on a ship with hundreds of other men. He learns that a mysterious, magic sword has appeared near Vortigern's castle, Arthur as activated power by sword but the power as missing and he encountrerd Vortigen the true responsable. The king as maked the cut of head but the mage Merlin as activated the magic he deviatedPercival and Rubio, the mage rescue Arthur. Inittially Arthur don't help the mage, but soon collapses again when he tries to wield the sword. Suspecting that he lacks the willpower to control it, the mage persuades Bedivere to take Arthur to the "Blacklands", the realm where, years earlier, Merlin destroyed Mordred's tower in defiance of his darkness. It is revealed that Vortigern was responsible for persuading Mordred to rebel against humanity, having grown jealous of Uther's power. Arthur, having restored the sword's magic, returns determined to destroy Vortigen for his crimes. Arthur Together with his friends and Bedivere's men, Arthur stages a series of ambushes and attacks to force Vortigern out of hiding. Vortigern as orchestrated the plain, he encounted two barons for double sending a body double in his place. The rebels quickly realize the plain, but attack anyway which was all part of his plan. In the process, Rubio is captured while Backlack is severely wounded and left behind. The others take refuge in a fighters' school, run by Arthur's mentor George, where they are quickly overrun by the Blacklegs. Seeing the mage being held at knifepoint, Arthur is overcome by his rage and unleashes Excalibur's potential, single-handly killing all of the enemy soldiers. As night falls and riots break out all over Londonium, the rebels take shelter in a safe house, where they are soon joined by Backlack and his son Blue. Vortigern and ufficial commander of blacklags Josef Mischief as kidnap Blacklags and interrogate and Blue as jerk and capturated and bluffated the them that he is simply a worker coming to do his shift. But he can't maintain the masquerade when his father is threatened. Arthur comes back and manages to save Blue, but not before Blue watches his father die. Arthur after your failures throws the sword in the lake and he watched with vision of lake created by sword England destroyed by Vortigern and the peoples they stravings. Arthur as decide to kill Vortigern, He reunited Percival, George and Bedivere for defeat Vortigern is about to kill his nephew, a giant snake controlled by the mage attacks and devours the captain and his men, while the others free Vortigern's prisoners and lead them in a revolt against the Blacklegs. Blue and Merlin as killed. Vortigern disperated he kill and sacrificated your nephew for becoming dark knight he fight Arthur. The king as killed by power of sword by Arthur. Arthur became king of England and save England by Vortigern. Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Egotist Category:Tyrants Category:Movie Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Traitor Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Evil from the past Category:Charismatic Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Lawful Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Social Darwinists Category:Sophisticated Category:Pure Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Criminals Category:Twin/Clone Category:Fighter Category:Torturer Category:God Wannabe Category:Magic